


Dumpster Diving

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, Fanon trope, Gen, Hawkeye - Freeform, Prompt inspired, dumpsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, Claire and Foggy discuss Matt's acquaintanceship with dumpsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumpster Diving

"So how'd you discover Matt was Daredevil?"

"He answered to Red when I found him in a dumpster. You?"

"I found him half dead. Wait don't you always find him in dumpsters?"

"I thought it was Daredevil and he answered my question how many times  
I'd find him there like an idiot. What about you, nurse?"

"Dumpsters."

"Am I the only one who hasn't found Matt in a dumpster?"

"Seems like it."

"I also found Hawkeye in a dumpster." 

"Me too. "

"I found Matt on a roof once, unconscious...I think it was after you shot  
him in the face."

"Can't recall that."

"You don't remember shooting *Daredevil* in the face?"

"I shoot a lot of people in the face. Can't keep track of them all."

"This conversation has turned dark." 

"You complained about treating the same three junkies every night."

"Yeah, I can keep track of three junkies. I don't stab them and countless  
others with drugs myself."

"...Foggy you're not pushing Matt into a dumpster."

"I wasn't...I mean, he's blind. It'd be wrong to betray his trust...it's  
just I'm his best friend, how have I not found him in a dumpster?"

"Do you really want to find your best friend in a dumpster?"

"Well no but it seems like a thing. A thing I, his best friend, should  
have."

"Whatever. See you round, Nelson."

"We're not representing you probono next time, Castle!"

"Stupid Matt and his dumpsters."

"You can probably find Hawkeye in a dumpster on sixteenth if that makes  
you feel better."

"It's not the same. Bye, Claire."

"Bye, Foggy."


End file.
